


setan awujud malaikat

by garekinclong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, habede mechoemers, hati hati ada anunya meski kepotong wkwkwk, maap OOC, maap ya ken mengecewakan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garekinclong/pseuds/garekinclong
Summary: Jean-Jacques Leroy berkunjung ke Korea Selatan untuk main ke rumah Lee Seung-gil. Tapi sepertinya Lee Seung-gil sengaja menjamunya di restoran terpencil. [JJ/Seung-gil]





	setan awujud malaikat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> **Yuuri! on Ice (c) Mitsuro Kubo**
> 
> **#SempakKENcang19**
> 
> Habede makhluk mesum!!!!!! Maap ya JJ/Seung-gilnya OOC huhuhu.

_:"Ada alasan rumit yang sulit dijelaskan dan semua itu terfokus pada satu hal; Lee Seung-Gil adalah setan berwujud malaikat."_  ( **Let Me Ride You** – Kenzeira)

.

.

.

* * *

 

“Ya ampun Seung-gil. Orang Korea macam apa yang menyuruh orang Kanada menggelandang sendirian di jalanan Korea? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku bertanya sana-sini seperti orang bodoh!? Aku tidak malu sebenarnya, tapi rata-rata orang yang kutemui hanya bisa jawab _yes no_!”

“Kau sendiri yang menolak untuk kujemput.”

“Ya mana aku tahu kalau tempatnya bakal terpencil begini!”

Lepas dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _skating_ , Lee Seung-gil dan Jean-Jacques Leroy menjalin hubungan persahabatan setelah mengalami kekalahan yang bukan akhir dari segalanya kala Grand Pix dua tahun yang lalu. Hubungan yang dimulai dari bertukar media sosial pribadi, yang lama kelamaan menjadi bertukar alamat rumah masing-masing.

Jean tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk mengunjungi Korea Selatan selama dua minggu. Ia hanya memiliki satu alasan konyol: mampir ke rumah Seung-gil. Tapi dirinya kecewa berat karena... bukannya dijamu di rumah sendiri, malah bertemu di restoran kecil dengan papan nama mini.

Jean menarik kursi di seberang Seung-gil. Setelah ia mendudukinya, Seung-gil mengangkat tangan kanan dan berteriak dari kursinya sendiri. Jean tidak mengerti apa yang Seung-gil teriakkan—ia hanya menebak saja, mungkin Seung-gil memesan dari kejauhan?—tapi baru kali ini Jean mendengar suara Seung-gil yang kencang.

“Ngomong apa barusan?” tanya Jean sambil melepas mantel tebal.

“Hmm. Nanti juga tahu. Sini mantelmu,” Seung-gil menarik secara paksa, tapi Jean memberikannya tanpa perlawanan. Melihat Seung-gil melipat secara rapi dan di taruh di sebelah kursi, Jean bersiul pun alis refleks terangkat sebelah. Sikapnya seperti Isabell—

...ah. Sial.

“Kenapa melamun? Teringat mantan tunanganmu itu, ya?”

Jean tidak bisa menepis pertanyaan retoris Seung-gil. Mau menolak mentah-mentah juga toh tetap ketahuan, karena Jean tahu betul Seung-gil itu orangnya jeli. _Observant_. Tidak mudah menipu orang-orang seperti ini, yang tampangnya datar dan diam-diam membuat skakmat. Apa semua orang Korea seperti ini?

“Sudah, jangan bahas lagi. _Move on_ itu hal yang sulit,” Jean memijit kedua pelipis dengan jempol dan telunjuk kanannya. Kalau perlu, jangan mengungkit-ungkit tentang cinta dan masa lalu. Orang yang pengertian pasti paham betul jika topik seperti itu adalah topik sensitif.

Sayangnya, Seung-gil orang yang tidak pernah melibatkan diri dalam percintaan. Tapi Jean sendiri tidak mengira kalau Seung-gil orang yang intoleran.

“Seung-gil, tempat ini menjual _wine_ tidak? Atau _beer_.”

“ _Wine_ tidak ada, _beer_ ada. Tapi aku menyarankan minuman alkohol yang lain.”

“Apa itu?”

“Aku ingin kau memesannya sendiri.”

Jean agaknya mengeluh dalam batin. Sudah disuruh mencari restoran sendiri, disuruh memesan sendiri pula. Apa semua orang Korea begini atau cuma Seung-gil yang parah begini?

“Aku tahu kau orang yang misterius, tapi jangan semuanya dibuat misterius juga, Seung-gil!” Jean mulai pecah, meneriakkan derita batin. Wajahnya menekuk, memelas, sampai kantung mata hitam makin terlihat menyedihkan. Justru pihak yang sedari tadi mempermainkan Jean malah tertawa. Hal baru lagi bagi Jean, setelah suara kencangnya saat memesan.

“Ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu aku takkan membuat semua hal misterius. Ayolah, JJ,” kata Seung-gil, masih berusaha meredakan tawa.

“Hhhhh, iya, iya,” tidak ada kata lain selain menyerah. Jean yakin Seung-gil menepati janjinya, jadi bisa saja setelah ini takkan ada kode-kode rumit yang dituturkan bibir tipis itu, “Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana?”

“Angkat tanganmu. Arahkan pandanganmu ke ibu-ibu kasir di sana,” Seung-gil menunjuk penunggu mesin kasir dengan ibu jari, “lalu teriak, ‘ _Soju juseyo!_ ’”

“Eh? Apa? So... sojus?”

“ _Soju juseyo_.”

“Sojus.. yo?”

“ _Saranghaeyo_.”

“ _Saranghae_ —lho, sepertinya beda.”

Tawa kalem pecah untuk kali kedua. Jean hampir tidak bisa membedakan tawa wanita bangsawan—atau tawa ibu tiri dengan gaya ikonik jari-jari lentik menyertai tawa—atau tawa pria dewasa. Sungguh. Terlalu enak didengar, dan terlalu indah dipandang.

(Jean tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertarik dengan wajah cantik Lee Seung-gil. Apalagi saat ia tertawa, pipi merah merona ikut menyertai perubahan ekspresi.)

“Sudah puas tertawanya?” tanya Jean sinis, tapi mata tak berhenti memandang mimik bahagia sang _skater_ Korea Selatan itu. Namun sayang, pertanyaan Jean tak dijawab dalam bahasa Inggris, sebagaimana mereka bercakap dari awal, melainkan dalam bahasa ibunya sendiri.

Andai Jean mengambil kursus bahasa Korea sebelum datang kemari.

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

_Blink_. _Blink_. _Merem. Melek_.

Kepala terasa berat, pusing melanda sampai tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Bahkan untuk melihat langit-langit ruangan rasanya sulit. Pelipis mau dipijat berapa kali juga tetap tidak mengurangi rasa pusing.

Tapi. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Seluruh kulit terasa dingin karena Jean sadar ia tak memakai jaket tebal, tapi ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang hangat dan—membuatnya mengejang sesaat sampai punggung meliuk.

Apa ini? Kok rasanya enak?

Melirik ke dada, Jean mendapati kepala hitam menutupi pemandangan di antara kedua selangkangan miliknya. Jean panik. Jean panik!

“Apa... siapa—” ketika ingin protes tapi sakit kepala mendominasi, lidah rasanya menolak untuk menuruti hati; mengoceh banyak hal ganjil. Gantian Jean menyumpahserapah lidahnya sendiri. _Dasar lidah durhaka_.

(Tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Rasa sensitif _di bawah sana_ juga berpengaruh pada lidah. Jean saja yang terlambat tahu.)

Kepala hitam di bawahnya berhenti melahap _junior_ Jean seperti menjilati es krim batangan. Ia mendongak, mempertemukan dua pasang mata dalam satu pandang.

Yang satu sepasang mata membelalak. Yang satu lagi sepasang mata sipit tidak ekspresif.

“Seung-gil!” begitu indera pengecap Jean kembali normal, ia berteriak meminta Seung-gil berhenti sambil kedua tangan mendorong bahu lebar si wajah oriental. Permintaan itu seperti masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Tidak diindahkan bak celotehan absurd Park Min-so, pelatihnya.

“Apa-apaan kau—ahh!”

Cairan berdarah putih meluncur dari satu tempat sampai membasahi sebagian wajah Seung-gil. Jean malu. Kedua telapak tangan sudah menutupi wajah sebelum pantatnya terangkat tadi. Sialnya ia lupa menahan suara desah, padahal ia berniat untuk memaki seribu serapah.

“Kau mabuk. Kau pasti mabuk. Apa semua orang Korea kalau mabuk seperti ini? Atau hanya kau saja yang begini, Seung-gil?” Entah sudah kali ke-berapa Jean membandingkan Seung-gil dengan orang Korea lainnya. Ini aneh, terlalu aneh. Apalagi bagi sepasang sahabat lintas negara seperti mereka.

Apa Seung-gil melakukannya karena penasaran? Sampai melakukan _fellatio_ ke _junior_ kebanggaan Jean?

“Tidak semua orang Korea sepertiku. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu.”

Kalimat itu disambung dengan kecupan pada puncak _junior_ Jean, memberi rasa geli sampai mata Jean tersipit-sipit merasakannya. Tampaknya ia perlu mengambil langkah tegas untuk menghentikan ‘pelecehan’ ini.

Dengkul sukses menendang rusuk Seung-gil, pokoknya ia akan terus menendang sampai Seung-gil menyingkir empat langkah dari tempatnya berbaring.

“ _Fuck_! _My dick_!” Jean buru-buru menutupinya dengan celana dalam, walau setelah diselimuti masih saja menggembung dalam kain.

“Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau meminta lagi?” Seung-gil mendekat dalam hitungan detik. Jean menghela napas kesal. Ingin rasanya teriak ‘ _bukan itu maksudku!_ ’ tapi ia malas menyuarakan.

“Kau,” Jean menunjuk Seung-gil terang-terangan, “Kau suka padaku? Sejak kapan?”

“Hm. Entah. Sejak kita bertukar media sosial?”

“Bahkan sebelum aku berpisah dengan Isabella? Gila. Kudengar kau tidak tertarik pada wanita, rupanya karena kau tertarik pada pria?”

“Tidak semua pria. Hanya kau.”

Haruskah Jean tersipu mendengarnya? Mungkin. Perbandingannya 1:1. Rasanya ia perlu mencatatkan diri ke _Guinness World Record_ kategori pria pertama yang diberi konfesi oleh Lee Seung-gil.

Jean menghela napas, “Kupikir kita sahabat. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?”

“...Apa aku salah?”

Jean melihat bagaimana Seung-gil menatapnya. Tatapan datar, dahi mengkerut bak memelas. Wajahnya di ruang remang-remang terlihat lebih indah daripada sebelumnya. Poni tersibak ke atas, menampilkan dahi berpeluh yang seksi. Oh tidak. Warna merah menyala itu kembali muncul di permukaan pipi Seung-gil.

Sial. Jean merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

“Tidak, sungguh. Tapi—” _terkutuklah semua orang Korea yang memiliki wajah semanis itu!_ “aku terkejut. Aku tidak pernah diberi _fellatio_ seperti ini. Maaf, Seung-gil. Aku tidak bermaksud...”

Seung-gil memotong, “...bagaimana rasanya?”

“...untuk memarahimu—eh. Apa. Rasanya apa?”

“ _Fellatio_.”

Jean mencubit pahanya sendiri. _Kenapa orang ini bertanya sedatar itu? Mana mukanya—argh!_ _Apa aku harus jujur? Kalau aku berbohong ‘tidak enak’, bisa saja ia melakukannya lagi,_ “Kalau tidak enak, mana mungkin aku menggelinjang seperti tadi,” aku Jean tanpa menutupi.

“Oh.”

“Aku mau pulang ke hotel. Sudah berapa jam aku tidur di sini?”

“Tidak perlu pulang. Kau di sini saja.”

“Begitu? Hmm, ya. Rasanya nanggung kalau tengah malam begini menggelandang di jalanan,” Jean menerawang jendela kamar yang menampakkan gelapnya malam.

“Ya, rasanya memang nanggung.”

Begitu Jean menoleh, Seung-gil sudah di dekatnya dalam jarak kurang lebih sepuluh senti. Dalam keheningan ruangan yang dingin, Seung-gil berbisik, “nanggung kalau tidak kita lanjutkan.”

Jean sudah tidak bisa menolak lebih lanjut, lihat kilatan seduktif pada mata hitamnya itu. Tampak menyala dalam remang-remang. Jean merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Seung-gil berbuat semaunya.

“Terserahmu saja.”

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

Jean tidak menyangka sisi pinggulnya akan dijepit kedua paha Seung-gil, serta lelaki Asia itu akan menaik-turunkan pantatnya sendiri. (Walau kedua tangannya sempat meremas sebentar dua bulatan empuk itu. _Well,_ refleks.)

Melempar pandangan ke samping, Seung-gil tertidur pulas dengan tangan merangkul perutnya. Lihatlah wajah cantik dan mulus itu. Sampai jari-jari Jean gatal ingin mengusapnya tanpa henti.

“Sepertinya dia sudah tidak ma...”

Satu fakta terlewat bagi Jean-Jacques Leroy yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Lee Seung-gil. Fakta yang ia lupakan sepanjang malam. Fakta yang seharusnya ia ingat sebelum menerima lebih lanjut ajakan Seung-gil.

Fakta bahwa Seung-gil bukan orang yang mudah mabuk.

“... _Shit_. Kau benar-benar... setan berwujud malaikat, ya, Seung-gil?”

**Author's Note:**

> **[ sign, ao3 user garekinclong ]**


End file.
